Casualty Of Love
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Sequel to 'European Infatuation'. The single moment that will define the rest of her life. 3 little words that start the beginning of her happily ever after.


_Beth stirred underneath the covers of the bed she'd occupied since last night, a large arm draping over her midsection as she shifted her body and turned over onto her back causing the arm to rest across her stomach. Allowing her arms to rest on the pillow above her head, she allowed a content sigh to pass her lips before she turned her head, a small, sheepish grin on her face as she leaned inwards, tenderly pressing her lips to the corner of Wade's as he still laid there asleep. A quiet, girlish giggle passing her lips as she wiped what remained of her lipstick from the corner of the superstar's mouth with her thumb._

"Rano.."

_The diva purred in Polish – the English translation merely being Morning. Turning on her side so she was more or less, facing the superstar, she allowed her hand to nestle softly into the curve of his side before leaning in again, her lips pressing back against his but properly this time – her plan of waking him up working causing a light smirk to flick onto the right corner of her lips before she pulled back, biting gently down against her lower lip as she watched the Corre members eyes flutter open. So cute!_

"..huh?"

_He questioned, tilting back slightly as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up having not really heard, let alone understood what Beth had actually just said. Turning onto his back, the superstar lifted his head slightly, glancing over at the blonde with a small smile beginning to crease his lips before returning to the side on position he'd been previously, his large hand resting lightly upon the sheets covering the blonde's hip._

"Rano, means morning in Polish"

_The Glamazon exclaimed, pouting her lower lip lightly as she rested her own hand petitely on his side, gazing into his dark, chocolate brown eyes lovingly as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth before she wrapped her arm around him slightly and snuggled into his torso._

_Chuckling quietly at the blonde's antics, Wade simply wrapped his arms around her slender frame and pressed his lips to the top of her head lightly._

"You, m'darlin' are as adorable as they come"

_He mused, using one of his hands to lift her face; lightly nuzzling his nose against hers before he pressed his lips tenderly against hers and allowing his hand to slip around to the small of his back._

_Beth blushed heavily at that, her facials scrunching up childishly before her lips connected with Wade's, huffing a content sigh into them as her eyes fell closed slowly. God knows how long the pair had been connected by the kiss, it seemed like hours had actually passed when for all she knew it could've been minutes, or even seconds; tilting her head inwards, the Polish descendant bit down on Wade's lower lip lightly as she pulled away, her cheeks still rather flustered from it. A sheepish smile formed on her lips as she rolled onto her back, resting her hands above her head; her teeth biting down against her lower lip roughly as Wade's hand found its way to her stomach underneath the sheets, his touch causing her to giggle slightly – she was __**that**__ ticklish._

"Adorable's what I aim for"

_She murmured, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth lightly as she inhaled lightly, her bright blue eyes staring up at the ceiling contently as Wade's fingertips began to tap against her skin teasingly. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, the blonde leaned inwards and again pressed her lips up against his while slowing shifting herself backwards, her legs dangling off of the edge of the bed before she ripped the sheet from the bed and upped to her feet, wrapping it around herself and tucking the tag end between her breasts before she poked out her tongue and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Wade in the middle of the bed completely bare._

"Bitch"

_Wade mumbled playfully beneath his breath, reaching over to the side of the bed and grabbing his boxer shorts, pulling them on before upping to his feet with a light groan. Brushing his fingers through his dark brown locks roughly, the Englishman trudged into the kitchen to find Beth half buried within the fridge, a sly smirk flicking onto the right side of his lips as he walked up behind her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and lifting her up slightly, a girlish squeal passing her lips as he spun her around a single time before placing her back on her feet._

"Bastard!"

_The blonde exclaimed, sending the back of her hand into the superstars chest as she pouted, turning around and loosely hanging her arms around his large frame as she gazed upwards in a loving manner, simply staring into his eyes as he did the same to her. Standing there for god knows how long, the Glamazon began to feel butterflies rising up from the pit of her stomach, her pale cheeks turning bright red in colour. Bowing her head slightly as she pursed her lips outwards, she simply buried her face within the palms of her hands, she hated how she blushed so easily._

"I love you, Beth"

_Wade murmured, quickly pressing his lips against hers before she'd have the chance to reply, gently pushing her until her back was up against the fridge; his hands slowly running up and down her sides before they gripped at her thighs, sliding her up until she was up high enough for him to be able to shift her onto the counter, sitting her petitely on top of it before forcing her legs to wrap around him, all while keeping his lips attached to hers._

_A quiet squeak passed the Glamazon's lips at the suddenness of everything, her eyes fluttering closed as she kept up with the kiss but only barely. Allowing her hands to travel up the superstars rather toned arms and to end up resting on the back of his neck, the blonde's body lightly rolled against his; she just couldn't control herself at that moment. A quiet moan left her lips as she pushed her tongue into the superstars mouth, allowing it to wrestle with his momentarily before the pace of the kiss began to slow and their lips finally separated, the kiss ending with a few brief yet rough lip locks. Taking a moment, she took in a few deep breaths to refill her slightly deprived lungs of oxygen before she looked into his eyes with a curious tone, her head tilting to the side slightly._

"...really?"

_The Glamazon questioned, her voice barely a whisper as her teeth lightly clenched down against her lower lip. She hadn't had those words spoken towards her in a long time, and it was kind of overwhelming and had definitely caught her off guard. Inhaling slightly as she unwrapped her legs, the blonde allowed them to dangle on either side of his thighs, her palms resting against the edge of the counter top as her head bowed slightly. Usually if she'd even attempt to open up her heart to let someone in, she'd be let down within a few months. _

"Yes, really"

_Wade murmured quietly, using his fingertip to lift the blonde's chin upwards, staring deeply into her eyes – they were so, so hypnotizing at times; and this time was no different. Leaning downwards, he lightly dapped his lips against her before he wrapped his arms around her small frame tightly, holding her close as his chin rested on the top of her head, a quiet, contented sigh passing his lips._

_Taking a moment, the blonde inhaled a single breath to gain some form of composure. Her chest tightened slightly, what was she suppose to do? She hadn't been faced with a situation like this in a long time, it was... weird, awkward almost. Loosely wrapping her arms around the superstars torso, she allowed her cheek to rest against his skin, her eyes closing as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat, it was so calming._

"I- I love you too, Wade"

_There! She said it. Something she'd been wanting to say for such a long time now. It allowed a sudden sense of relief to run through her. Exhaling lightly through her nose, a small smile flicked onto the corners of her lips as she slowly lifted her head, lightly biting down on the tip of her tongue as the corners of her lips flicked up a little more before she leaned upwards, pressing her lips against his delicately, her eyes instantly falling closed._

_Allowing a girlish giggle to pass her lips, Beth pulled away for a moment; her forehead leaning lightly against his before tilting it to the side and reattaching her lips to his._

_This was the beginning of forever._


End file.
